Luck of the Devil
Luck of the Devil is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-sixth case of Stonemoor and the eighty-sixth overall. It is featured as the second case set in Green Haven. Plot On a dark stormy night, Chief Flanagan ordered the player to investigate with Spencer the Irish corner of the district to find out more about the vandal that spray painted a French flag. When they got to the Irish street, they found the body of bartender Aengus O'Reilly, beaten bloody and left for dead on his pub steps. They then found clues to suspect the Irish community leader Declan Donovan before they found clues to suspect college student Joan Goodwin and her engaged wife Ash Goodwin. They then learned from April that the victim was suppoused to attend an Irish parade to promote his pub and beer distillery. At the local Irish parade, they found clues to suspect an Irish born local newspaper boy named Seamus O'Connell and the Enforcers' Irish police sketch artist Ryan O'Malley in the murder. Soon after, they learned that the Goodwin couple had a feud with the victim over a past offense the victim had done. Later, they learned that the Irish parade were to continue, potentially destroying evidence. Soon after they stopped the parade from continuing, they found enough evidence and motives to arrest Seamus for the crime. Seamus initially insisted innocence but then snapped. He confessed that he had gambling debts and stole Aengus' money but insisted that what Aengus did next was evil. Seamus recounted how Aengus demanded his money back, but Seamus told him it would be a while before he'd have enough. As a threat to Seamus, Aengus attacked Seamus' sister and threatened to finish the job if he didn't get his money. Infuriated, Seamus realized he had to protect his family and equipped himself with the brass knuckles, following Aengus under the cover of night. When his back was turned, Seamus landed a hit on Aengus' temple before beating him to death, dumping his body on the street. In court, Seamus asked Judge South what he'd do to protect his family, prompting Damien to sentence Seamus to seventeen years in prison. Post-trial, April requested the player and Emilio’s help. April confessed that following Leo’s purchase of a restaurant for her, she wanted to take their relationship further and ask him to move in with her, but had lost the key mould along the street. After finding the mould and having Emilio fashion a set of keys for Leo, April and the player organised an event at the parade as a grand gesture before inviting Leo out. April then asked him to move in with her, to which Leo accepted cheerfully and gave her a kiss. Meanwhile, the player accompanied Dustin in asking his old friend, Declan, about the vandalism of the French flag in the town square. Declan insisted that he had no idea about it and told them they were free to search his pub. After finding a threatening letter addressed to the French, allegedly from Declan, they sent it to Valentina for analysis. A stumped Valentina confessed, however, that the handwriting didn’t match Declan’s meaning somebody else wrote the threats. They then spoke to Declan again about the threat, who swore that he had never seen it before in his life. Back in the precinct, the team discussed the findings. Disturbed the threats, they realised that someone could be riling the communities against each other. Knowing what uproar a war between the communities could bring, they decided to look into the possibility of a mastermind by heading to the streets of the Greek quarter of Green Haven. Summary Victim *'Aengus O'Reilly' (beaten to death and dumped on his pub steps) Murder Weapon *'Brass Knuckles' Killer *'Seamus O'Connell' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks Irish coffee *The suspect eats beef and stout pie *The suspect practices self defense Profile *The suspect eats beef and stout pie *The suspect practices self defense Appearance *The suspect has a bruise Profile *The suspect drinks Irish coffee *The suspect eats beef and stout pie *The suspect practices self defense Appearance *The suspect has a bruise Profile *The suspect drinks Irish coffee *The suspect eats beef and stout pie *The suspect practices self defense Appearance *The suspect has a bruise Profile *The suspect drinks Irish coffee *The suspect eats beef and stout pie *The suspect practices self defense Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Irish coffee. *The killer eats beef and stout pie. *The killer practices self defense. *The killer has a bruise. *The killer is 6'0". Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Irish Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Community Leader Poster) *Examine Community Leader Poster. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Declan Donovan) *Ask Declan Donovan about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Beer Distillery) *Investigate Beer Distillery. (Clues: Purse, Bloody Pub Sign) *Examine Purse. (Result: Faded Stamp Card) *Examine Faded Stamp Card. (Result: Card Details Revealed; New Suspect: Joan Goodwin) *Ask Joan Goodwin about her visits to the distillery. (New Suspect: Ash Goodwin) *Ask Ash Goodwin if she knew the victim well. *Examine Bloody Pub Sign. (Result: Strange Crumbs) *Analyze Strange Crumbs. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beef and stout pie) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Irish coffee) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Irish Parade. (Clues: Trash Can, Newspaper Satchel) *Examine Newspaper Satchel. (Result: Satchel Unlocked) *Examine Satchel Contents. (Result: Paper Route; New Suspect: Seamus O'Connell) *Ask Seamus O'Connell if he knew the victim. (Attribute: Seamus drinks Irish coffee) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Brass Knuckles) *Analyze Brass Knuckles. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Brass Knuckles; Attribute: The killer practices self defense; New Crime Scene: Beer Barrels) *Investigate Beer Barrels. (Clue: Distillery Tools, Torn Pieces) *Examine Distillery Tools. (Result: Faded Notebook) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Police Sketches; New Suspect: Ryan O'Malley) *Ask Ryan about the murder. (Attribute: Ryan eats beef and stout pie and drinks Irish coffee) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Old Photo) *Analyze Old Photo. (12:00:00) *Ask Joan about the old feud she had with the victim. (Attribute: Joan practices self defense and eats beef and stout pie, Ash eats beef and stout pie) *Ask Ash about her feud with the victim. (Attribute: Ash drinks Irish coffee and practices self defense) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Declan about his disagreement with the victim. (Attribute: Declan drinks Irish coffee, practices self defense and eats beef and stout pie; New Crime Scene: Parade Floats) *Investigate Parade Floats. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Empty Coin Purse) *Examine Empty Coin Purse. (Result: Black Substance) *Examine Black Substance. (Result: Newspaper Ink) *Ask Seamus O'Connell about stealing the victim's money. (Attribute: Seamus practices self defense and eats beef and stout pie) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Mugshot Drawing) *Analyze Mugshot Drawing. (09:00:00) *Ask Ryan about drawing the victim's mugshot. (Attribute: Ryan practices self defense) *Investigate Pub Steps. (Clues: Irish Clover, Broken Security Camera) *Examine Irish Clover. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bruise) *Examine Broken Security Camera. (Result: Footage) *Analyze Footage. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 6'0") *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Pot is Melting (2/6). (No stars) The Pot is Melting (2/6) *See how you can help April. (Reward: Irish Clover Brooch) *Investigate Irish Street. (Clue: Drinks Tray) *Examine Drinks Tray. (Result: Key Mould) *Analyze Key Mould. (03:00:00) *Investigate Irish Parade. (Clue: Box of Props) *Examine Box of Props. (Result: Parade Plan) *Analyze Parade Plan. (07:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Leo Harrington) *Invite Leo out to the parade. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Speak to Declan over the vandalism of the French flag. *Investigate Irish Pub. (Clue: Beer Crate) *Examine Beer Crate. (Result: Faded Letter) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Threatening Letter) *Analyze Threatening Letter. (05:00:00) *Confront Declan over the threat letter to the French. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is based off an old Irish idiom, meaning extremely good fortune, also a reference to another idiom, "luck of the Irish". Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Green Haven